protection
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: jack meets a old classmate and help her plus i thought this would be fun
1. Chapter 1

It was December and a girl with blue hair and pink high lights sat at the dining room table. The front door opened and closed quietly. Metal clanked on wood. A boy with a metal hand and foot walked into the dining room. He sat in front of the girl and spoke "Arcee, listen. I know I have not been a good boyfriend but I'm trying." The boy said. Arcee stood up, pulled a ring off her finger, and tossed it into his hand. "Well at least tell me when you on me next time but then again there won't be a next time. Keep the ring jack. Your brother was right. You can't keep a girl more than half a year." Arcee said. Jack stood up. Grabbed his coat and walked out. Arcee stood in front of the front door. Jack looked at her. A loud clap sounded throughout the house. A red mark was left on jack's face plus three cuts. Jack pushed past Arcee and walked to the diner.

In the diner.

Jack sat in the booth in the back. A girl with purple and black hair sat in the booth beside his. Jack's face turned toward the sound of sobbing and saw the girl. Jack stood up and walked over to her. He sat in front of her. He placed a hand on her hand. She looked toward jack and pulled her hand out from under his. "Why are you crying? What's your name?" jack asked. "Arachnid. I just fell off the ladder." She said. Jack moved a strand of hair out of her face. "My name's jack." Jack said. Arachnid pulled her sleeve back and showed cuts and bruises. "And I am beaten." Arachnid said. "Let's take a stroll." Jack said.

Outside

"Do you remember a teen in black, corner of the science class?" Jack said. "Yeah his name was…jack Darby is that you I thought you were in the army." Arachnid asked. Jack pulled his dog tags from his shirt and showed her. "Military still have the perks and all." Jack said. "I didn't get to thank you for saving me from the boy that tried to rape me." Arachnid said. "All I did was punching his gut." Jack said.

Flash back

Jack sat on the guide rail thinking. "Please I'll give you my money but don't rape me." A voice pleaded. Jack opened his eyes and looked down. A boy with a knife was pulling a girls shirt off. The girl had hand cuffs on. "I think this is a good time." Jack said and jumped down. Jack punched the guy in the gut and kicked his ass. The guy as lunched a couple feet and blacked out. Jack turned toward the girl and took his jacket off. He covered her chest with his jacket and picked the lock. The girl kissed his cheek and told the police what happened.

End of flashback

"So back to the beating subject now that we have privacy." Jack said as they walked down Jack's street. "My boyfriend-now fiancé is beating me because I'm making mistakes or I didn't hear him." arachnid said. "Get in I have a plan." Jack said as he got in his truck. The vehicle was like a soldier transport from the old days. Arachnid liked it. The truck was refurbished. Jack started the vehicle and it roared to life. "Where do you live?" jack said. "254 Scarborough street Rockdale Texas." Arachnid said. Jack pulled out of the drive way and began to drive.

Time skip

Arizona flagstaff

A female voice on a CB jack installed spoke "hey, is that boss bot?" "Bandit, how did you find me?" jack asked in the mike. "Remember I'm a legend so must be able to find you." Bandit said. "Bandit you mean the legendary bandit." Arachnid asked. "Hey bandit, meet me on the rest area on 180." Jack said. "Ten four." Bandit said. "Ten four, boss bot, why did she say that?" arachnid asked. "Well boss bot is my handle, like a name for truckers. Ten four means like okay or something like that." Jack said. "Oh so how did you get it?" arachnid asked snuggling up to him. "I used to do on the road car detailing after the military. My number one seller was robots and they just started to call me that." Jack said. "Why is your arm cold?" arachnid said. Jack pulled off a glove and pulled up his sleeve. An arm, the color of the truck showed to his shoulder. Arachnid slid her hand down it. Jack grabbed her hand. "Listen we are almost there at the rest area." Jack said. "Okay what's the big deal?" arachnid asked. "She tends to say perverted things." Jack said. "WHAT!?" arachnid yelled. "We were in the same platoon and she kind of had a soft spot for me." Jack said. "Okay do you want her to like you?" arachnid asked. "no." jack said. "I have a plan." Arachnid said. "I'm scared." Jack said. "Do you have three rings?" arachnid asked. (I 'm tired of saying arachnid so I'll say arachnid.) "Yeah glove box." Jack said. Arachnid opened the glove box and pulled out a gun. "What the hell?" arachnid said. "What? The president gave it to me when I retired." Jack said. Arachnid put the gun back and found the rings. She put two rings on her left hand. "Who'd you marry?" jack asked. "you." Arachnid said handing him the ring. "what? Oh hold on here missy I'm just here to take care of the problem not become more of a problem." Jack said. "you aren't, but I am a solution." Arachnid said. "yeah, but if your beater sees me with this ring on, I'm dead." Jack said.


	2. Chapter 2

i am going to do a truth or dare for transformers just tell me the truths or dares on pm. please do not comment i want to keep it a surprise. i will add other characters to the truth or dares just send them in and i wil post them. it does not matter how the dare is if it is a pedo dare or a preverted truth just send them in.


End file.
